Spider-man Reborn chapter 3
by Jacob Huff
Summary: Peter Parker has finally made his decision to return as the Spider-man.


Rebirth

"Wow I forgot how hard it was to find a lead on these criminals." Peter thought to himself as he roamed the streets of New York. Peter tried his best to not web sling in high profile areas, because he wasn't trying to be a big name hero. For the first time in years Peter's Spider sense had turned back on. "Maybe I should follow that Buick going down Broadway. My senses haven't been like this in forever." Peter thought to himself. As the Buick pulled into a back alley a well groomed younger man exited the car pulling out a body bag from the trunk. Peter than swung into the alley, but another hero followed with. "Hey if you're going to hide a body you may want to find less clique places." Peter said. "Wow Spider-man I thought you where retired! Hey I'm a lot like you." The New Hero said. "Wait you're the new guy who stopped the attack in time square right?" Spider-man replied. "Yeah, I need to take care of this killer really quick first." The New Hero said. The killer slung his blade at Spider-man, but even in his rusty state he still managed to stop the attack. "Hold on sir. I'm talking to my new friend here." Peter told the killer. Spider-man quickly webbed the killer to the wall. "Hey you got heart kid, where you from?" Spider-man told the New Hero. "I'm a lot like you I don't know where you're from, but I can all your things, but I can't shoot webs. I just woke up one morning and I was foaming out the mouth and could do all sorts of things, but I am from here." The New Hero said back to Peter.

"Alright look I'm going to flea the scene you stopped him not me. This is your chance to make it big!" Spider-man told the New Hero as he swung off. The next day at Avenger's tower everyone was talking about the New Hero, and how he should be recruited to the Avengers. Peter was then paged to answer a call in his office. "Hello, Peter long time no talk." The person said on the other line. "Well, if it isn't my dear friend Betty Brant." Peter replied. "Well, with the retirement of J Jonah Jameson I think its time you come out clean." Betty said. "Well, that's never happening. I think its time you find out who this new street hero is" Peter said back to Betty. "Well the reason I am calling is because I am being moved to the new head of the Daily Bugle and we wanted to invite you. I mean you are one of our most famous free lancers. You should have snapped some photos when you caught the killer." Betty said. "I didn't catch him…" Peter stuttered. "Betty, he was webbed to a wall that new guy doesn't do that. The news may have not reported it but I know." Betty said before ending the call.

Peter, knew he planned to fight more crime as Spider-man, so he was practicing creating a new suit. The main question that he would ponder throughout the day is to be a street level hero or to become one with the Avengers. Becoming an Avenger at this point in his career at Stark Industry could potentially raise suspension that he was Spider-man, so the stakes were high for Peter. "Red and Blue is defiantly what I want to stick to, but I don't know if that's what I should go with this go around. With all my fallen friends I think it'd be best for me to change the blue to black in honor of them." Peter thought to himself. The first mission Peter would go on as the new Spider-man was to investigate the new Oscorp.

Spider-man swung the streets of New York heading his way to Oscorp Tower, Peter entered the building and his darker suit was being used to his advantage. Peter wasn't familiar with many of the new scientific minds, but even with many of his old foes he could not trust the new CEO Norman Osborn Jr. Peter then saw a room with a door with a sign titled "Special Projects" Peter began to scope the area to find a way into the room. Peter then saw a vent leading into the room, and all of a sudden his spider sense kicked in. Peter then entered the room and couldn't believe his eyes it was Eddie Brock and Flash Thompson. "How could he be out of Ravencroft?" Peter thought to himself. "See Mr. Brock we have something special planned… Once Peter Parker signs the waiver to sell the Symbiote to the Government we will help you like you've never been helped before. We are fighting for you." Norman told Eddie. Peter was left in confusion, but was ready to fight against anyone who put the ones he loved in danger. Peter felt as if his work for the night was done, but not his mission.

The next morning Peter decided to finally meet with Norman Jr. "Oscorp has been wanting to team up with y'all since my grandfather died to work on the Symbiote. This time to control it and use it as a weapon for the greater good. We haven't been able to use it because of Stark." Norman told Peter. "So are you saying this in case of like another Thanos?" Peter replied. "Exactly!" Norman told Peter. The two finally made a deal to work on the synbiote together. Peter was beginning to regret his decision however.


End file.
